A Dragon's Death
by Grem333
Summary: A parody of one of Beowulf's adventures in the dragon's point of view. Oneshot.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Beowulf, nor the actually tale. My story is just retelling one of Beowulf's adventures from the dragon's point of view. Not all of the information should be exactly correct, though. I wrote this for a school report at the beginning of the year and feel like putting it up on fanfiction.

**A DRAGON'S DEATH**

As I woke up, I could feel something wasn't right. With my large nostrils, I took in the scent of my den. It smelled... tainted.

"Human!" I growled deep in my throat. Puffs of smoke came rising up my fire-path, reminding me of the astonishing feeling of burning, bubbling flesh.

Suddenly I panicked. "What if he has stolen my precious treasure?" I thought. I yearned to go check if the thief was still there but the scent was dying. Inside, my blood was fire. "I mustn't get angry yet," I thought, "It wouldn't do my reputation any good if the Geats see me panicking. Those Devil-spawned creatures don't know what they're in for."

Using my golden wings to balance me, I slowly stood up. I walked to the edge of my den and looked down from the mountain. My abode was too high for countless other dragons. They were the scrawny ones bards sung their songs about. Those rodents earned their fortune by kidnapping princesses, but that was the cowardly way. I have earned all of my treasure. It means a lot to me.

Down the cliff, I could see my dark blood red scales of my back and tail and the blinding gold of my wings and belly shimmer in a lake surrounded by ancient looking, weathered trees. In the distant hills, I could see the faint light of the Geat's city, the Forbidden Way as I call it. I eventually stretched my wings and ventured into my cave.

Down a large hallway, I made a sudden left turn and squeezed through my cramped secret passage. As I neared the end, the once faint glimmer grew stronger. I smiled to my self. "Ah! The light of my treasures refreshes me!" I said. But as I searched around the room filled with riches, I saw that my favorite treasure was stolen. My priceless, golden cup! Gone! I tilted my head up and roared, "From this day forth, I will terrorize the human beasts until they repay me, Draco the Dragon, in blood!" I stormed out of my once secure home, and in haste, I took flight.

* * *

For many days and nights, I went hunting for humans. I destroyed whole towns with my putrid breath and my roaring flames. I laughed as I killed them. The people screaming in pain entertained me, and I knew that one of those demons was the burglar. Finally, all my anger disappeared as if it never was there. With a feeling of content in my breast, I fell into a deep slumber.

With a start I awoke. I heard something rustling in the thorn bush. Even though my eyelids were still heavy, I forced myself to regain my senses. I smelled a human. I heard a sword being drawn out of its scabbard. I knew that he had come to kill.

An old man popped out from the bushes and I knew at once that this was the end. He had great composure and a faint clear light surrounded him. His eyes were ice and as hard as stone. I tried to loop around him, but his holy presence stopped me. I couldn't move!

"Halt human! I do not wish to fight you." I calmly stated. He only laughed.

"For days now, you have harmed my people. As King of the Geats, I, Beowulf, have come to put an end to your life. May the Lord punish you ten times that of which you had done to my city!" With that said, Beowulf, the King of fools, charged into battle.

I dodged the old man's attacks easily. He was wrinkled and frail while I was still in my youth. Quickly, I burned off his armor and he screamed as the iron armor soaked into his skin. It was just like acid, though I would never know because I was immune to those effects. With my tail, I knocked his shield away and melted it like butter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. Ha! Beowulf's so-called friends were running into the forest in fear, all but one ignorant fool. I would finish him off after the King.

While I was distracted, however briefly, Beowulf flung his sword at me. I swiftly lunged to the side, but the first foot of it wedged deep into my muscle. I roared to my kin to help me, but I knew they would not come. Oh, what pain I was feeling! Even my roughened scales couldn't stop the point of the blade from entering my delicate muscles. Beowulf leaped up on my back and started pushing the sword deeper and deeper. I could hear my soft-spot ripping open. I was beginning to feel the effects of lost blood when I slammed my back against the stone wall of my cave. The sword fell out and the king of the Geats went flying. He landed hard on the ground and lay motionless. The silly young knight that had not run away came running to his side.

Curious, I limped over with the last of my energy. I towered over both of them. In an instant, Beowulf jumped up, grabbed the young man's sword and thrust it at my exposed belly. I was too shocked to move. The sword had punctured my heart.

With a final swoop of my tail, I knocked the Devil King against the wall. I could not see if he had died, because darkness was penetrating my vision. I couldn't feel the pain anymore and knew this was the end. With my last thought to die boldly, I leaped off the cliff and tumbled to the abyss below.


End file.
